


In Which Yachi Hitoka Is Surprisingly Forward

by kairaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, One Night Stands that develop into Relationships, Smut, Tendou is in it for the gossip, Tsukki is the reluctant supportive Best Friend, Ushijima is a dork, Yachi is anxious mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairaki/pseuds/kairaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi Hitoka sleeps with Ushijima Wakatoshi of her own volition. Tsukishima Kei becomes a reluctant confidant. And Tendou Satori wonders if he can make money off this ridiculous love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Stand

Hitoka wakes up feeling smothered and disoriented. It takes her a moment to remember where she is but when she does she nearly has a panic attack. She is completely naked, no doubt the consequence of how she spent last night. Across her waist is an arm. The arm belongs to the body sleeping soundly next to her whose face is much too close to her chest and whose breath tickles her breasts. His sleeping face is peaceful and much less scary than his usual fierce expression. 

Hitoka takes a deep breath. Butterflies well up in the pit of her stomach. She closes her eyes and tries not to think too deeply about her predicament. It doesn’t work. Her actions last night send her down the rabbit hole of self shame.

“Good morning.” The body next to her speaks, sounding too calm in comparison to Hitoka’s own wild thoughts. 

Hitoka opens her eyes. She is greeted by a pair of clear deep brown ones watching her intently from above. He is not confused at all. He isn’t second guessing his actions. When had he moved? Had she been too busy berating herself to notice?

He flops back down onto his stomach next to her, a rather cute action compared to his usual stern self. He reaches over her abdomen with his right arm and takes her hand. He plays with it as she fights the sudden quick beating of her heart. 

“Ushij—“

“Wakatoshi.” He corrects her. 

Hitoka wishes she could crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. “W-Wakatoshi,” She stumbles over his name. She forgets what she wanted to say and leaves it hanging in the air. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi props himself up with his free arm. He rests his chin against his palm. His other hand is still caressing Hitoka’s. Framed by the late morning light Hitoka is struck by how handsome—and how young—he seems when he is unguarded. Her eyes travel across his face and down his neck to his arms and his chest and—oh dear lord he is fit. Without thinking Hitoka brushes her unoccupied left hand across his abs. She has seen many men half dressed, but she can say, without a doubt, that this one was far superior to all of them. 

Ushijima takes this as an invitation. He pulls her towards him, shifting his weight backwards so that she finds herself sitting in his lap. Hitoka yelps in surprise when he pulls her. She is slightly embarrassed and slightly horrified. Hitoka is bright red at this point but that doesn’t seem to matter to Ushijima. He holds her for a moment, his left hand still holding onto hers. His right strokes her side. Without warning he kisses her. It is a deep kiss that makes Hitoka light headed. He pushes her down onto her back while kissing her. He takes both her hands in his and raises them above her head while kissing her. He slowly trails kisses down her neck and collarbone. His hands travel down to her side and hold her by her waist as he kisses her. 

Hitoka admits to herself, in her half dazed, half panicky state she rather likes the feeling of him kissing her. She enjoys it. She wants it. He continues kissing her, lower and lower and…a light goes off in Hitoka’s head. Oh. 

Oh no.

“Waka—“ She bites her lips to stop from squeaking when he kisses her down there. “Wakato—“ Hitoka can’t stop herself from moaning. She is panicking now. Her heart is beating too fast. Her body is getting uncomfortably hot. Her mind is in a haze. But everything feels so embarrassingly good. “Wakatoshi!” She half screams his name—she had wanted to say something, what was it? It fled her mind when his tongue—what did he do with his tongue? Hitoka doesn’t know. She can’t even imagine it. Her mind is blank and her body is shaking and everything feels so good.

“Hitoka.” He says her name gently. His hand trails down the length of her leg and that is enough to send her into another dizzying orgasm. When she finally calms down, her breaths are heavy and for the first time she realizes how sore she feels. But for some strange reason she wants more. She remembers an even dizzier high. She wants to feel that again—that moment where her mind goes completely blank and her body rides out waves of electrifying pleasure for what seems like eternity. 

She doesn’t know how to ask for it though. She is embarrassed by her own thoughts. Hitoka notices Ushijima watching her carefully, but rather than feel the urge to run and hide she wants to laugh. She laughs. It is a bright laugh. Her hand reaches out to touch his face. She is laughing and she doesn’t understand why. But for some reason she feels incredibly happy. Ushijima smiles and swoops down to kiss her. 

This time Hitoka accepts it. She kisses him back sweetly. Her hands trail up and down his back. She likes the feel of his muscles—the way they rippled under his skin as he moved. She pushes her body against his, relishing the feel of skin on skin. She wants to feel more. She pushes him back into sitting position without thinking. She is too busy kissing him to really think about what she is doing. She is too busy feeling him with every inch of her body to really think about her actions. 

She gyrates her hips against his. The action makes him groan but Hitoka ignores it and kisses him. This. She pushes her hips harder against him and whimpers. This was it. She forgets about kissing him and instead rests her head against his chest and hugs him tight as her hips move slowly against him. She can feel his heat against her. She moans his name without thinking. “Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi.” She repeats his name, unable to think of anything else to say. She can almost feel it. 

Ushijima runs his hands down her back. He grabs her by the bottom with one hand, lifting her up easily. He uses the other to help slide in his penis. Hitoka tightens her grip around him and moans. Her hot breath tickles his chest. He grunts, feeling her squeeze him tightly. He doesn’t move. Instead, he lets Hitoka control the pace. He likes watching the pleasure play out on her face as she concentrates on moving. His hands rest on her hips as she slowly rocks back and forth. 

Hitoka wants to go higher. She can feel herself floating even higher. But its not enough. She can’t seem to reach that place. Hitoka opens her eyes in frustration. She wants to feel it again. She looks up and it hits her. Everything is in his gaze. The way he looks at her—watches her. His dark eyes so clear and bright and filled with—Hitoka finally hits it. Her body spasms, she holds onto Ushijima for dear life. His name falls from her lips between gasps and moans. He moves now, bringing her higher and higher. His slow and steady pace drives her crazy. She wants more, but her body doesn’t listen to her. She can’t move the way she wants. She clenches down on him. She wants to tell him faster. She wants to go faster, but she has lost the ability to speak. She can’t even say his name anymore. 

But he understands. He moves for the both of them. Hitoka can only hold on to him now. His thrusts are harder now. Faster. Hitoka can feel him beneath her. She knows that what she is looking for his about to come. Everything has been building for this moment. With one final thrust Ushijima sends her body beyond what she sought. She digs her hands into his back and screams. Everything goes blank. All she can think about is the pleasure. The high. 

She can still feel Ushijima inside her when she comes back down. He slides out of her with a groan but even that action is enough to send another wave of pleasure through her body. Her muscles are still convulsing, but it feels so good. She kisses his chest, too tired to move. 

She is too tired to dwell on the fact that she had literally just met Ushijima Wakatoshi last night and really knew nothing about him. She feels too stupidly happy to even think about anything else but the way his body felt beneath hers and how much she enjoyed having sex with him…That was until Ushijima Wakatoshi breaks the silence with his usual bluntness: “You are surprisingly forward Yachi Hitoka.”

Hitoka wishes she could roll off the bed and fall into a very deep hole.


	2. The Morning After

Ushijima Wakatoshi does not usually put much effort into his relations with the opposite sex. He’s too blunt and serious and in love with volleyball to give any real consideration towards potential lovers. This has been commented on many times by friends and teammates, but he sees no reason to change. Despite this, he has had his fair share of relationships. None of them lasted longer than a few months, but the experiences were…eye opening. Relationships were difficult and after his fourth failed attempt at one, he decided that he really didn’t need the distraction.

Yet he finds himself accompanying this strange girl around town. She is petite. Tiny. But she pulls him along seemingly forgetting the fact that he is, without exaggeration, at least three times her size. At the end of the night, they somehow end up at his place. A mess of tangled limbs and hot kisses. This is the first time that Ushijima Wakatoshi has done something like this. It is the first time for the girl on his bed as well. She keeps telling him that while looking like a deer caught in headlights, while still somehow surprisingly confident about what she wants.

Everything is like a dream.

 

The way she kisses him.

The way she touches him.

The way she cries his name.

 

For a moment, Ushijima Wakatoshi actually believes that he is dreaming. How does a day that starts off so normally end up like this? They are not inhibited or intoxicated. They are both of sound mind and body. Yet they are here: wrapped in each other’s arms. Strangers but still lovers.

Wakatoshi holds back a groan when Yachi nips his lips with her teeth. Her legs are straddling him. Every time she kisses him her chest pushes into his. He likes the feeling. But what he likes the most is when she pushes him down or pulls him closer. He especially likes it when she looks into his eyes as she shivers in excitement—the way she seeks him out as though he was everything she needed in that sliver of a moment of pleasure.

For all his missteps in his previous relationships, he wants this one to be different. He thinks this to himself as he watches Yachi Hitoka sleep. Curled into his bed and wrapped in his sheets she looks calm. He lies down next to her. For all its unusual beginnings, Wakatoshi finds himself really hoping for this to work.

He takes the sleeping Yachi’s hand and kisses her palm. She stirs. Her light brown eyes open and she smiles at him drowsily. “Hi. Wakatoshi.” She giggles. She lets out a content sigh and falls back asleep, missing the way Wakatoshi’s face colors. He buries his face into his sheets and tries to calm his pounding heart. Feeling shy like this is a first for him.

“Hitoka?” He says her name gently.

Yachi wrinkles her nose in response and buries her head deeper into the sheets.

Wakatoshi chuckles at the action. “I like you.” He whispers. Tomorrow he’ll ask her out properly. Tomorrow he’ll tell her how he feels.

 

—

It’s a Sunday morning. Hitoka does not have any plans. Why doesn’t she have plans? Hitoka bemoans her situation. How does she politely excuse herself from this growing embarrassing situation? What are the rules for the morning after? Are there any rules? Is it pathetic that she, a woman of twenty-one, does not know the Rules? Where does she learn these Rules anyways? Was there a manual? Did she not get the memo?

Next to her, Ushijima Wakatoshi has fallen back asleep. Does she like him? She liked him last night. She thought he was sweet and considerate. But does she _like_ him? Well, she must if she slept with him, right? That’s what people do when they like each other, right? So by that logic, she must really like him because she slept with him the same night she met him. Right? And if she slept with him again this morning it meant that she really _really_ liked him. Right?

Hitoka covers her face with both hands in embarrassment. Deep breaths. She needs to see this through. She needs to face The Morning After. She needs…A shower! Yes! A shower! She’ll go take a shower! Hitoka moves carefully, terrified that she’ll wake her partner. Her heart can’t handle that confrontation right now. She needs to prepare herself mentally and emotionally for What Comes Next. She gathers her clothes and heads to bathroom.

—

When Wakatoshi wakes up he is alone. His stomach drops. The disappointment makes his heart clench. He looks at the clock. It is past noon now. He doesn’t remember the last time he slept in past noon. Has he ever done that? He sighs as he gets up, not bothering to put on any clothes. He wonders when Hitoka left. Did she leave him a note or did she just walk away? He gives his room and his living room a cursory glance, but finds nothing. Disappointed he heads to the bathroom but just as he moves to open the door it moves of its own accord.

“Eep! W-Wakatoshi-san!” Hitoka squeaks. She did not expect to open the door to the bathroom to find a naked Ushijima Wakatoshi standing on the other side. “Did I wake you? Sorry!” She apologizes turning bright red.

“Yachi Hitoka,” Wakatoshi feels relieved. She didn’t leave.

“Hi.” Hitoka smiles shyly. “Um, I warmed up the bath,” She pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. “Um, please take one? I’ll go make breakfast now.” She looks him in the eye because if she looks anywhere else she knows her gaze will drift down and she does not want her gaze to drift down. She already had a full view of his abdomen and that was enough to make her body tingle.

Wakatoshi clears his throat. “Yes. Thank you.” He doesn’t know what else to say in this situation so he does as she asks and takes a bath. He ponders the feelings that have welled up in his chest as he soaks. For the first time in his life, Ushijima Wakatoshi is uncertain about what to do.

A scream and the sound of something crashing shocks him out of the bath. He barely pulls a towel around his waist as he rushes out. Hitoka is gathering her things in a frenzy.

“Oh no! I’m _late_!” She wails. “I’m so sorry, but I need to go! I’m _late_!” She sounds utterly horrified at the thought and is bolting out the door before Wakatoshi can respond.  He’s left standing in his hallway, dripping wet, and utterly confused.

 

—

Tendou Satori wants to laugh. He really does. He doesn’t know if he can keep holding it in. His sides are splitting from the effort. But he knows that if he does, Wakatoshi will leave and he doesn’t want that. He needs to hear the rest of the story.

“Wait. Let me make this clear.” He stops Wakatoshi for a moment. “You, met a girl last night.” Wakatoshi nods. “And you guys end up having sex at your place.” Again, Wakatoshi nods. “And this morning you did it again. But then she runs off leaving only her locked cellphone behind.” Tendou pushes back a snicker. “A modern Cinderella!” A chortle escapes him despite his efforts.

Wakatoshi stares at him unamused. This is the first time Tendou has ever seen Wakatoshi flustered and over the last few years, Tendou has been privy to many of the personal details of Ushijima Wakatoshi’s non-volleyball life—none of them even come close to the sheer insanity of this story.

Tendou clears his throat. “Right. Your dear friend Tendou Satoru knows exactly what you need to do.” But his sound advice is interrupted by the sleek vibrating phone on the table. The name _Tsukishima Kei_ flashes on the screen.

Tendou recognizes name. It’s hard to forget the name of the guy who played a major role in their third year defeat before Nationals. He glances at Wakatoshi, but his face is as serious as ever. “Okay.” He pauses, “Who exactly is this girl you slept with?” He asks. _And why is Tsukishima Kei_ _calling her_? 

Wakatoshi frowns as he picks up the phone. “Her name is Yachi Hitoka.” He says before answering the phone.

 

—

Tsukishima Kei looks at his phone. It’s not like Yachi to be late—especially when she was the one who asked him to tutor her. But he has already been waiting for over half an hour already. He glances at his phone again and wonders if he should message her when she suddenly flings herself into the seat across the table.

Kei notices several things at once. One: She is still wearing the same clothes as yesterday when he saw her. Two: Her hair is dripping wet. Three: There was some slight bruising around her neck and collarbone…and bite marks?

Kei does not want to know what Yachi was doing last night but he gets the inkling that he is going to be privy to some very private going-ons. He should escape now. He slowly moves to get up, but just as he does Hitoka throws up her hands and wails, “I’m a terrible person!”

Kei sighs. There was no escaping it now. He couldn’t just abandon Yachi—she wasn’t the idiot duo and she had helped him pass his English finals several times. And if he did and Yamaguchi found out he wouldn’t hear the end of it. He was cornered. “Let’s go somewhere else.” He says. Yachi nods and follows him obediently.

Tsukishima Kei would come to regret his decision immensely.

They are now sitting in the school cafeteria. Yachi is still on the verge of tears and Kei feels very unqualified to deal with the entirety of this situation. But he has committed and he can’t walk away now. “If you like him I don’t see the problem.” He says bluntly. But he knows that for Yachi it’s not as simple as like or don’t like. They’ve known each other for nearly seven years now so he knows that Yachi is a terrible mix of anxiety and pessimism and how easy it was to send her down a spiral of self-doubt.

Yachi looks at him with wide eyes. “B-But Tsukishima-kun! What would you do if…if you know…” Yachi averts her gaze. “A-and the girl just ran off on you after—after…you know?” She covers her face with her hands and shakes her head.

Does God hate him? Kei is pretty sure God hates him. “I’d be more bothered by the fact that the girl I slept with ran off to have a meeting with another guy.” He replies. He takes a long sip of his iced tea.

Yachi bangs her head against the table. “I am a terrible person!” She cries.

Kei sighs. “Why don’t you, I don’t know? Message him or something?” He’s trying his best. He really is. But he’s a guy trying to give a girl love advice. If it could even be called love advice. Maybe he should consult Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi is better at dealing with emotional stuff.

“Is that okay? Can I do that? I don’t even have his number!” The words rush out of Yachi’s mouth slightly muffled by the fact that her face was still planted solidly on the table. She lifts her head up slowly. A horrified expression crosses her face. She throws her bag onto the table and rummages through it.

Kei already knows where this is heading.

“I—I left my cellphone behind!” Yachi buries her head into her backpack while crying. “I left it!”

Kei pulls the bag away from her before she can suffocate herself. “Calm down. Take a deep breath. Keep breathing.” He orders.

Yachi obeys.

Kei pulls out his phone and slides it across the table. “When you’ve calmed down, call your phone from mine.”

“I—I have to call him?” Yachi squeaks.

“Are you just going to buy a new phone?” Kei returns. “Call him. Ask if he can meet you to return it.”

Yachi gulps as she takes Tsukishima’s phone. “Tsukishima-kun—“

“Just call.” Kei cuts her off before she can make any excuses. He shoos her away. Yachi slides out of her seat and shuffles outside to make the phone call. Kei briefly wonders if he should go check on her, to make sure she actually calls, but decides it is too much trouble. He has already heard too many things today he never wanted to hear.

Still, he is still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Yachi Hitoka— _Yachi Hitoka_ of all people!—spent the night with Ushijima Wakatoshi. _Ushijima Wakatoshi._ He doesn’t want to think about it but the image keeps popping up in his mind. Ushiwaka. Yacchan.

Everyone would freak out if they found out.

When Yachi comes back she is crying. From relief or from nervousness or from some other feeling Kei isn’t sure. “I’m meeting him tomorrow night to get it back.” She hiccups handing back his phone.

Kei pats her on the head comfortingly. “Good job.” He replies, unsure of what else to say. He is definitely not qualified for this.


End file.
